sweetfafandomcom-20200215-history
StFly
StFly is a current player and co-captain playing for the Geelong Gumbies in the Sweet F.A. __TOC__ Career 'Recruitment' Having started in the BFFCL competition, StFly had chosen fantasy cricket over fantasy AFL life, unbeknownst to him was that in running his captain out in the very first match of the season would see him purposely poached by an opponent who, at that time, was captain of the Geelong Gumbies. Deciding that he could carve a name for himself as some sort of bad luck charm with captains and captaincy, StFly thought what the hell and decided to come along in Season 12, lining up on the wing, half back and half forward flanks before finding a niche as an undersized ruckman which saw him match it with league verterans despite not tasting similar success in the BFFCL. A well loved and respected larrikin often seen confusing the masses with his mixture of furry demeanour like them pokeymans or utterly irritating people, he's become a cornerstone to the modern Gumbies. 'Early Days' StFly was welcomed with open arms by the Gumbies as "one who showed promise" and "a likely sort" by then vice captain Rojo Jnr, however, his first season at the club was rather underwhelming, as he found himself emulating Bryce Gibbs and front running like a squib. This all changed in round 09 when StFly was shifted into the ruck to replace the them inactive RangaInTeal, for his superhuman redheadedness had failed him so, which culminated in the beginning to what would be StFly's best season at the Gumbies in Season 13 after he was voted as being the second best newbie in the EKA Medal being bested by Gus who everyone knows is a talentless hack who got carded anyway. 'Controversy and Captaincy' During the off season separating Season 12 and Season 13, then vice captain Rojo Jnr proceeded to get permabanned, completely bending over and rorting his club something shocking, a "fresh face" was needed to reinvigorate the side in the wake of this stupidity, and thus, StFly found himself as the replacement vice captain, which saw a complete and total ballsing up of duties as captain peterss often found himself unable to name a line up.Despite copping penalty points and disdain by individuals outside of the club for failing in his duties, StFly promptly envisioned devoring their pets dogs and regurgitating it during their happy moments as a prompt STFU, and, with this innate fire stormed into contention for the Mobbenfuhrer Medal count by the end of the season, occupying a usual slot for IMS in equal third, as ruckmen dominated that season. 'Co-Captaincy and the future of tomorrow' This rich vein of form continued during Season 14 despite the ruck position being somewhat nerfed, and what many expected as a natural progression and should have happened anyway, StFly was appointed as co-captain halfway during this season, which saw the vice captaincy spot vacated and subsequently given to our brilliant support team and stalwarts in Claypigeon and Lion Cub 16 to hopefully usher in the beginnings of a core group to bring the Geelong Gumbies penultimate premiership success. Statistics Accolades 'Club' *Best and Fairest Best and Fairest (Construction Certificate) winner Season 13 *vice captain Season 13 *co-captain Season 14 *co-captain Season 15 'League' *Runner up EKA Medal Season 12 *All-SFA Season 12; Season 13; Season 14; Season 15; Category:Players Category:Captains Category:Geelong Gumbies